Hilson Drabbles
by LadyKatieKay
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and ficlets that revolve around House and Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

DANCING QUEEN

Rating: PG

Words: 260 DIALOGUE ONLY

This is for schnuffie (House/Wilson prompt: H/C, Dancing Queen Wilson)

-"_You can daaannccceeeee_…oh House...you're home!"

-"Wilson, what are you doing?"

-"I'm dancing."

-"And singing…on the coffee table…drunk."

-"Oh...yes...help me down, it's really high up here."

-"Don't knock me over…cripples aren't exactly known for superb balance."

-"Oh my god House…did you know…did…you…know"

-"What, that you're going to throw up on me…because that's what you look like right now."

-"Nooo…silly! Did you know, that if you dance, and jive you could be having the time of your life?"

-"Well, I can't exactly dance, Wilson."

-"_Friday nights and the lights are_ AHH!!"

-"Are you alright?"

-"I think I cut my knee on the corner of the coffee table…it's...bleeding...blood"

-"That's normally what happens when you stumble drunkenly about..."

-"My knee still hurts…kiss it and make it better."

-"How about I get a band aid out of my wallet? "

-_"See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen. "You're a teaser, you turn them on."_

-"You are singing the song out of sequence, Wilson."

-"…You like, TOTALLY turn me on House."

-"Like, totally?"

-"_There was something in the air that night the stars were bright..._"

-"That's not even the same song."

-"It isn't?"

-"No it's not."

-"_Do you wanna dance under the moon light; Squeeze me all through the night? _

_Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?_"

-"That's The Mamas & The Papas."

-"Sooo?_ Do you want to dance and hold my hand? Tell me I'm your lover man._"

-"Fine. You're my lover man. Can we order some pizza? I'm starving."

-"_Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough_ "

Dancing Queen, Fernando, and _Love Isn't Easy_ are by ABBA

Do You Wanna Dance is by The Mamas & The Papas


	2. Chapter 2

Unorthodox

RATING: PG13

Words: 101

This is for addicted2hugh (House/Wilson prompt: parents, dinner)

Wilson nearly choked on his calamari.

Did House just tell his own mother that _Wilson gives great head_?!??

They hadn't come out to ANYONE yet…much less House's mother.

And of course House just HAD to do it in such an awkward and embarrassing manner.

Plus they were directly in the middle of a quiet, and expensive restaurant.

Wilson looked over at Blythe expecting to see a surprised expression on her face that would match his own.

Instead Blythe had a large smile on her face.

"It's about damn time you two got together…so who bottoms?"

House nearly choked on his spaghetti.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------

Palm Reading

RATED: 100 PG

Words: DIALOGUE ONLY

This is for californiaquail (House/Wilson prompt: holding hands. not slash, if possible.)

-"House, just give me your damn hand"

-"No…I don't believe in this crap."

-"Well neither do I…I just want to see what your hand says about you."

-"It's pointless."

-"Do it or I will NEVER make you macadamia pancakes again".

-"You really are a bastard."

-"House, just give me your damn hand"

-"Fine."

-"Hmmm…interesting."

-"What...?"

-"According to your palm…you are going to live in a big mansion."

-"…Really…?"

-"Yes…Here's your driveway...here's the house and…HERE'S the swimming pool!"

-"…Did you seriously, just spit on my hand?"

-"It's a swimming pool. Get it? It's funny."

-"And people accuse ME of being juvenile."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy

Rating: PG

Words: 115 DIALOGUE ONLY

This is for lab38 (House/Wilson Prompt: Making up)

-"You can't just bribe back my affections."

-"Why not…it worked on your ex-wives"

-"This isn't a very good apology."

-"Just open the damn box."

-"..Tickets to Disney World"

-"They're for this weekend."

-"I know…I can see that. Why would YOU of all people, choose Disney world?"

-"That's what the argument was about wasn't it? You wanted to go somewhere as I recall you said going someplace together will make us quote unquote _happy_."

-"But…. Disney?"

-"What's happier than the happiest place on fricken earth?"

-"This is really…sweet. Thank you."

-"Yeah Yeah…just no pictures with the characters…they freak me out"

-"Awwww is _Greggypoo_ scared of Mickey Mouse?"

-"Does _Wilsiepoo _want to get walloped with my cane?"


End file.
